Cuentos de halloween
by Hiroki li
Summary: Las tortugas estaban planeando un maratón de películas de terror por ser Halloween, pero debido a un apagón deciden hacer un pequeño concurso de cuentos de terror, ¿Quién será el ganador?(si, se que ya termino halloween hace mucho pero no importa)
1. prologo

Cuentos de Halloween

Resumen: Las tortugas estaban planeando un maratón de películas de terror por ser Halloween, pero debido a un apagón deciden hacer un pequeño concurso de cuentos de terror, ¿Quién será el ganador?

 **Disclaimer: Por desgracia no me pertenecen la serie ni los personajes**

 **Hola, este es mi primer fic y bueno decidí escribirlo con motivos de terror ya que faltan tan solo un par de días para Halloween, todas las historias están inspiradas en canciones vocaloid, sin más ¡que comience la historia!**

Era una noche muy fría afuera, además de ser Halloween, muchos salían a pedir dulces pero por este año no tenían pensado salir a observar o en el caso de Mikey ir a pedir dulces debido a que solo en esa noche los humanos pensaban que íbamos disfrazados, pero a votación de todos, decidieron que darse esa noche en un maratón de películas, obviamente Mikey no estuvo de acuerdo, pero debido a tres votos contra uno tuvo que resignarse y aceptar.

 **(Punto de vista de Leo)**

Todo estaba listo para esta noche, el maratón empezaría a las once en punto, cada quien escogería una película de su preferencia, yo estaba organizando todo para que nada estropeara esta noche, Rafa se encarga de buscar algunas películas, Donnie se encarga de que la televisión y el DVD funcionen correctamente y Mikey… era obvio que el pediría encargarse de las palomitas y todo lo que involucre comida, él es muy bueno en ello, dijo que pediría pizza(ya que su vida al parecer depende de ella) y hace poco llego con una pizza grande de pepperoni para acompañar el resto de comida, ya faltan tan solo diez minutos para las once, todo está listo, también decidimos invitar a Abril y Casey, ellos dijeron que nos apoyarían con algunas películas que ellos ya tenían en casa, todo estaba listo, nada podría arruinar esta noche…¿o sí?

Diez minutos después…

-Leo, ya es hora ¿podemos empezar ya?-dijo Rafa un poco desesperado

-Si ya podemos empezar, pero antes debo asegurarme de que todo esté listo-acto seguido señale a Mikey

-Mikey, ¿tienes la comida lista?

-¡Afirmativo capitán!-después entro a la cocina y llego con las manos llenas de diferentes golosinas.

-Donnie ¿el DVD y el televisor funcionan correctamente?-ahora señalaba a Donnie.

¡Si capitán!-respondió colocando su mano extendida delante de su frente, después corrió al sofá, tomo el control y encendió el televisor.

-Y Rafa ¿Qué películas tienes?

-Encontré varias, mmm…al menos unas seis

-Bien, todo está listo, ahora nada puede arruinar esta noche

Después las luces comenzaron a parpadear y un par de segundos después todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Pues un apagón genio-me respondió Rafa unos instantes después

-¿no que nada podría arruinar esta noche Leo?

-No tenía previsto un apagón Rafa

-Pues bien ¿ahora que hacemos Leo?

-Déjame pensar-estaba tratando de pensar en algo y no se me venía nada a la mente cuando después de un par de minutos pensé que talvez la electricidad de este lugar estaba fallando

-Donnie ¿puedes revisar qué fue lo que paso y si solo se fue la luz aquí?

-Claro, solo que ahora como todo está oscuro necesito luz, iré a mi laboratorio a buscar una lámpara

Después de un rato y de estrellarse varias veces con las paredes y de muchas risas por parte de los chicos(a pesar de que no lo podían ver si podían oírlo como se quejaba de dolor) llego por fin a su laboratorio, tomo una linterna y salió unos cinco minutos a revisar que había pasado, después de un rato ya estaba con nosotros

-Lo siento Leo, pero me temo que no fuimos los únicos en quedarnos a oscuras, toda la ciudad entera no tiene luz

-¿Y ahora que hacemos chicos?- pregunto Mikey con un tono en su voz de aburrimiento

Pasaron unos minutos y todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Rafa decidió hablar

-Chicos ¿Por qué no contamos historias de terror? Al final y al cabo hoy es Halloween, mejor conocida por ser la noche del horror

-Oye tienes razón es muy buena idea-dijo Casey

-Si pero quiero hacer esto un poco más interesante-dijo Mikey con tono malicioso

-Te escucho-dijeron Rafa y Casey al unísono

-Bueno mi idea es hacer de esto un concurso, el que cuente la mejor historia y logre asustar a todos ganara y tendrá el derecho de pedirle algo a todos, ya sea un objeto o un favor o incluso un reto, y nadie se podrá negar, no importa lo que pida

-Me gusta tu idea Mikey-dijo Donnie

-De acuerdo, está decidido, contaremos cuentos de terror hasta que regrese la luz, solo que con una simple linterna no podemos poner mucho ambiente, Donnie ¿tienes una linterna más grande?

-Sí, aunque es más una lámpara de aceite, no tiene una intensidad muy fuerte pero nos puede servir.

-Bien, mientras Donnie vuelve con la lámpara, nosotros esperaremos en el sofá-cuando menos me di cuenta, todos ya estaban acomodados y ya tenían alguna de las golosinas de Mikey, solo faltaban Donnie y yo, así que decidí ir con los chicos mientras Donnie regresaba, debido a que el sofá no era muy grande, Mikey, Abril y Casey estaban sentados en el sofá y Rafa en el suelo, al parecer no me di cuenta en que momento me quitaron la linterna que Donnie me dejo, Mikey se estaba riendo de que Rafa no alcanzo lugar y el en repuesta le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Donnie ya tenía la lámpara en la mano y nosotros formamos una especie de círculo extraño (que de círculo no tenía nada) pero ya estábamos reunidos todos reunidos listos para empezar en cualquier momento con el terror.

-Bien, ¿Quién empieza?, o si y una cosa más que gane el mejor…

 _Continuara…_

 **Bueno hasta aquí, la verdad tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y muy poco tiempo para poder plasmarlas, si usted conoce alguna canción vocaloid de terror y quiere que alguno de los chicos la cuente hágamelo saber, chau!**


	2. kakome kakome

Kakome kakome

 **Hola, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo y el inicio del terror para las tortugas (sonríe maliciosamente) el título de cada capítulo será el nombre de las historias y en la canción en la que base, sin más ¡empecemos!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **(Punto de vista de Rafa)**

Al principio nadie se atrevió a empezar y todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio hasta que Leo decidió romper el hielo

-Bien, si nadie quiere empezar, entonces comenzare yo. Bueno mi historia comienza en un bosque con una persona extraviada en Japón…

Todos dimos un gemido de aburrimiento ya que la primera idea que se me vino a la mente (y yo creo que a todos igual) fue que sería una de esas leyendas japonesas que tanto le gusta contar a sensei, pero luego Leo volvió a hablar…

-¿Qué?, es la única historia que se me vino a la mente así que déjenme continuar

Todos los demás solo lo vieron con una mirada de frustración

-Bien…como iba diciendo comienza esta historia con un joven extraviado en un bosque en Japón, él quería buscar algunas plantas para una investigación, pero después de entrar en el bosque termina perdiéndose, pasaron unas horas y para su mala suerte comenzó a llover, por lo que trato de buscar refugio bajo algún árbol, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rayo que cayó no muy lejos de él, así que decide correr a otro lado y buscar otro refugio, después de unos minutos vio a lo lejos un edificio, pensó que con algo de suerte estaría habitado, ya que estaba oscureciendo y no tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que trato de ser lo más rápido posible para evitar la lluvia, cuando por fin estaba enfrente del edificio se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba abandonado.

Leo decidió hacer un paréntesis a la historia y su mirada se volvió un poco fría…

-Bueno, lo que sigue en esta historia empieza a ponerse trágico asi que tratare de no saltarme algunos puntos, bien… como iba diciendo el hombre estaba fuera de lo que parecía alguna vez había sido un orfanato, ya que encontró un letrero de bienvenida tirado en el suelo, lo único que pudo leer fue "orfanato flor de- y a partir de ahí el resto del nombre era completamente un misterio.

Decidió entrar para al menos resguardarse de la lluvia, una vez dentro observo lo que parecían ser dos pasillos, uno daba la vuelta y el otro terminaba en una puerta, ese lugar le estaba causando escalofríos y solo quería que la luz del sol alumbrara afuera para poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, de repente algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, escucho algo, se preguntó si realmente lo escucho hasta que otra vez el mismo ruido se presentó, ese ruido era la risa de un niño, que provenía del pasillo izquierdo, el que concluía en una puerta. Trato de reunir todo el valor posible para ir hacia la puerta, cada vez se acercó más y más hasta que decidió abrirla…

Lo que encontró le sorprendió. Adentro de esa habitación habían niños jugando entre si, estaba a punto de entrar, pero una niña lo detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Quieres jugar?

Estaba muy nervioso, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que debía decir que si…

-Sí, cl-claro

Con ello la niña lo invito a pasar, él no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, pero decidió entrar. La pequeña lo tomo de la mano y lo guio al centro de la habitación, los otros niños sonrieron y empezaron a decir:

-¡oh, estas aquí!, te hemos estado esperando…

\- M-me estaban esperando ¿a m-mi? los niños solo asintieron

Estaba ya muy nervioso, solo quería salir de ahí e irse a casa lo más rápido posible, pero la niña que aún lo sostenía de la mano lo miro con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña de que se arrodillara, el no entendía a qué juego jugarían, cuando él ya estaba en el suelo los demás comenzaron a acercarse y comenzaron a formar un circulo alrededor de el y comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, mientras que la misma niña con la que estaba se empezó a acercar con lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela que tenía en las manos y parecía que iba a cubrirme los ojos, y así fue, una vez que hizo esto comenzó a explicarme las reglas del juego.

-Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente adivinar quién está detrás de ti mientras nosotros cantamos y giramos, si lo consigues podrás irte, pero si fallas… el castigo es degollarte.

Ante las últimas palabras de la niña, él estaba completamente aterrado, solo quería salir de ahí de cualquier modo, pero sabía que la única forma era saber quién estaba detrás de él, ¿pero cómo?, en primer lugar no conocía a ninguno de los niños y apenas había escuchado sus voces como para poder reconocerlos y en segundo… sabía que si no hacía algo pronto terminaría muerto. Por lo que decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué q-quieren m-matarme?

-Porque así sabrás todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar…

-¿P-pero por que tuvieron que pasar?

Todo se quedó en un silencio mortal, hasta que la niña hablo

-Bien, te diremos todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvimos que pasar, fue hace bastante tiempo…

Tuve que interrumpir a Leo ya que parecía que iba a contar otra historia dentro de la historia

-Oye Leo, ¿soy yo o estas contando una historia dentro de otra?

-Sí, lo siento pero no halle otra forma de contar esta parte

-Yo supongo que tratabas de evitar crear un bucle infinito- dijo Donnie

-Si lo que sea, solo déjenme terminar, bien, como iba diciendo, la pequeña le empezó a relatar todo lo que habían tenido que pasar todos ellos debido a la ambición del ser humano por la vida eterna…

-Todo esto comenzó hace ya bastantes años, todos nosotros vivíamos felices a pesar de no tener padres, pero un día un hombre llego al orfanato, pasaron un par de horas de que el llego y después vimos que entraron unos sujetos que tenían puesta una bata de doctor, algunos traían unas mochilas con algo que parecía una especie de máquina que no sabíamos para que servían, pero al cabo de unos días lo descubrimos, y a partir de ese momento todos las odiamos, también descubrimos porque estaban esos sujetos aquí, querían experimentar en nosotros, se aprovecharon de que ya nadie se preocupaba por nosotros, debido a que éramos huérfanos y nuestra única compañía eran los demás niños. Poco a poco cada uno de nosotros fue desapareciendo sin más, algunos los volvíamos a ver, pero regresaban sin alguna extremidad, ya fuera un brazo o una pierna, otros solo tenían vendas en la cabeza o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, podría decirse que ellos eran afortunados, ya que a otros más simplemente ya nunca los volvimos a ver, cuando fue mi turno descubrí que era lo que pasaba con los que ya nunca regresaban, eran degollados, esos hombres jugaban el mismo juego que ahora estamos jugando, cada uno tenía una especie de hacha, ellos te vendaban los ojos y simplemente tenías que adivinar quién estaba detrás de ti, si fallabas... tenías asegurada tu muerte, una trágica y dolorosa.

-¿sabes que es lo peor? Que nadie se interesó en nosotros, solo fuimos sus conejillos de indias, los cuales no podían defenderse y solo podían observar como su vida se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar a que todo acabara…

Con ello la pequeña soltó una risa malvada que decía que estaba dispuesta a terminar el juego, no importaba cual fuese su resultado.

-Bien, terminemos con esto-la niña le indico a los demás que comenzaran a cantar

 _Kakome kakome_

 _Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

 _Kakome kakome_

 _Nigerarenu you ni_

 _Kakome kakome_

 _Anata mo nomou yo?_

 _Watashitachi no_

 _Eien ni asobou?_

 _Kakome kakome_

 _Ushiro no shouren daare?_

Con ello, la niña, la cual era la que estaba detrás de él, le corto la cabeza, dejando su cuerpo y su cabeza separados, mostrando así el triste destino por el que tuvieron que pasar y talvez… _ellos le harán pasar a alguien más en un futuro… fin._

Los chicos y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escuchar esa historia, Mikey y Abril tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir, Casey y yo solo lo miramos con ojos de asombro y terror ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel?, y en cuanto a Donnie, el solo tenía una mirada indescifrable, debido a que estaba mirando al suelo, cuando alzo la vista pude ver en sus ojos temor y tristeza, juntos en una sola mirada. Al parecer fui el único que se atrevió a hablar

-Leo, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste esa historia?

-La encontré en un libro de sensei, si, sé que esa historia causa más pena que terror, pero realmente fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, así que no me juzguen, y bueno con todo esto ¿Quién sigue?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Vaya que esto fue un poco largo, y un poco trágico a la vez, y para los que se lo pregunten, la historia de los niños es real, todo esto sucedió en la segunda guerra chino-japonesa, un tal llamado escuadrón 731, el cual se encargó de hacer todas estas atrocidades, si quedaron con dudas, pueden investigar un poco más del tema por su cuenta.**

 **Sin más por el momento, me despido sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna sugerencia, pueden decírmela, bueno, chau!**


	3. fear garden

Fear garden

 **Hola, sé que han pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que actualice y tengo mis razones, en primera la escuela y los trabajos no me han dado el tiempo suficiente para escribir y en segunda, he estado algo enferma en estas dos semanas (otra desventaja) y por eso tarde tanto en actualizar pero estoy de vuelta con el tercer capitulo ¡disfruten!**

 **Un día soñé que era dueña de tmnt pero a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta de que los personajes ni nada relacionado me pertenecían.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **(Punto de vista de Donnie)**

Después de la historia que conto Leo, ya no estoy seguro si poder seguir pensando que la humanidad aún tiene esperanza de salvarse, de eso estoy seguro, pero aun así yo no puedo cambiar el pasado y de todos modos eso ocurrió hace ya bastantes años, talvez cuando vuelva la luz pueda investigar un poco más ya que tengo curiosidad sobre de qué manera querían llegar a la inmortalidad con el cerebro de los niños, bueno, por ahora debo pensar en que historia contare.

Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me estaban llamando

-Donnie, tierra a Donnie, ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-dijo Rafa ya muy enojado

-¿Que pasa Rafa? -le dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaba gritando

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Que no me estabas escuchando?

-Perdón, jeje, es que no me di cuenta

-Te voy a-de inmediato Leo intervino

-Tranquilo Rafa, solo cálmate y mejor cuéntanos tu historia- cuando Rafa escucho eso se quedó congelado, en su cara se veía que no tenía ni idea de que contar

-¿Mi historia?

-Si Rafa, tu historia

-Vamos Rafa, ¿No me digas que no tienes ni idea de que contarnos? Y yo que pensé que tú ibas a ser un buen rival con tu historia y talvez me ibas a poder ganar- dijo Casey muy descaradamente

-¿A si? Mira cabeza de huevo frito, en primer lugar ni siquiera te has animado para contar ni hasta tres y en segundo-

-¡¿A quién llamas cabeza de huevo frito?! ¡Yo puedo espantar a esta bola de perdedores con tan solo decir boo!-dijo señalándonos

¡¿A quién llamas bola de perdedores?!-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

¡Ya! ¡Cálmense todos, solo dejen que Rafa cuente su estúpida historia!-dijo Leo tan enfadado que parecía que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza

-Y tu Casey, cállate o yo mismo te esposo a Rafa por una semana para que aprendan a convivir en paz-sin palabras, cuando Leo dijo eso yo estaba muy a favor

-Está bien, bueno mi historia se llama- de repente dejo de hablar y miro siniestramente a Mikey y a mí, algo tiene en mente y no a de ser nada bueno

-Bueno Casey, si dices ser tan bueno asustando entonces- se acercó a Casey y comenzó a susurrarle algo

-Bien, que así sea

-Bueno como iba diciendo, mi historia se llama "fear garden" y comienza así…

Hace algunos, los noticieros de todo el país emitían la misma noticia, la cual se repetía muy seguido, todas las noches las personas que rondaban afuera eran atacadas, no se sabe quién era el agresor, pero esta persona tenía algo en particular, robaba, pero lo que robaba no era dinero ni cosas de valor, lo que robaba eran manos, así es, manos, cortaba desde la muñeca con lo que habían dicho los testigos era un hacha, una vez tenia lo que quería dejaba que sus víctimas se desangraran, la mayoría de los que habían sido atacados por suerte eran auxiliados a tiempo y sobrevivían para contarlo, pero desafortunadamente, también hubieron personas que no alcanzaban a ser salvadas y morían o de camino al hospital o ni siquiera eran escuchados sus gritos y perdían la vida en el mismo lugar donde estos eran atacados, mientras tanto en otro lugar, una joven llevaba flores nuevas para su jardín, estas eran sus favoritas, las sembraba en lo que ella llamaba su "jardín secreto", que ni siquiera a la única familia que tenía, que en este caso solo era su hermano gemelo, le dejaba observar.

Por desgracia, la razón por la cual no dejaba que nadie se acercara era por el extraño y perturbador fetiche que ella tenía, sus flores eran…manos, así es, ella era la atacante de todas esas personas, les arrancaba las manos desde la muñeca para poder sembrarlas como si de una flor común y corriente se tratase, por decirlo así, las coleccionaba, tenía de todo tipo de personas, hombres y mujeres por igual, solo le faltaba una, la cual se trataba de una de su hermano, con ello completaría su colección, ella también tenía amigos, de los cuales ella personalmente se había encargado de hacer lo mismo que con todas esas personas y-

-Disculpa que te interrumpa Rafa, pero tengo que ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, luego me sigues contando como esa chica rebana y sembraba brazos, ok?

-Está bien, solo ve, además no era necesario interrumpir, tonto

-Fingiré que no dijiste eso-con eso se levantó y se fue a la cocina guiándose de su celular

-Bueno como iba diciendo, ella tenía, por decirlo así, un trauma muy grave lo cual provoco todo eso, o al menos eso pensaba ya que todo era parte de su imaginación, ella nunca le corto ninguna mano a nadie, solo tenía una mentalidad algo perturbadora, ella estaba tomando un día de escuela común y corriente, platicando con sus amigos, riéndose y simplemente disfrutando de la vida

El día se fue rápidamente y las clases terminaron, simplemente se despidió de todos y junto a su hermano se fueron. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa, su hermano fue hacia su cuarto y ella hacia la cocina, para después ir al jardín a por una maceta y algo de tierra para después subir al cuarto de su hermano, el la vio llegar y simplemente la saludo con una tierna sonrisa, la cual al instante se transformó en una mueca de dolor y terror al ver que ella lo había apuñalado, ella simplemente sonrió de una manera desquiciada para luego retirar el cuchillo que previamente había tomado de la cocina, se acercó a su hermano, el cual estaba en el suelo sosteniendo la herida con su mano derecha, ella aprovecho y tomo la otra mano y con un corte certero termino amputándosela, el solo grito de dolor y comenzó a llorar.

Una vez ella ya tenía el brazo, tomo la maseta y lo coloco ahí, una vez que termino le dio un último vistazo a su hermano, para luego arrojarlo a su armario y cerrar la puerta.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de hacer, así que con el mismo cuchillo se cortó el cuello y murió desangrándose en el piso, algunos vecinos escucharon los gritos del chico y llamaron a la policía, para encontrar la horrible escena ante sus ojos.

Aquella chica no pudo descansar en paz y termino volviéndose un espíritu maligno, el cual su único objetivo era completar su colección y no descansaría hasta terminarla

Fin

Esa historia fue algo rara y un poco grotesca, pero debo admitir que si dio un poco de medio, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que Casey aún no han regresado y ya pasaron diez minutaos desde que-

-AAAHHH!

-¡Casey!-escuchamos un grito que provenía de la cocina y de inmediato nos levantamos y fuimos rápidamente a ver que sucedía, debido a que estaba oscuro y no se veía nada tome la lámpara que estábamos usando. Rápidamente fuimos a la cocina, al principio pensé que talvez Casey se topó con una rata, pero cuando llegamos a la cocina no había nadie, buscamos a Casey ya que pensamos que era un broma

-Casey, deja de jugar, sal de donde quiera que estés-dijo Abril con un tono de voz muy angustiado

-S-si Casey, y-ya no j-juegues asi-Mikey dijo muy nervioso

-¿Y si fue la niña de la historia de Rafa? Qué tal si ella lo atrapo y se lo llevo

-No Mikey, ella no existe, solo es un cuento, ¿no?

-AYUDA!-esta vez Casey grito como desesperado, como si algo o alguien estuviera a punto de atacarlo

-¿Dónde estás?-esta vez pregunte yo, esto ya no me está gustando

Al principio pensé que talvez estaba tratando de jugar una broma de mal gusto, pero esto parecía algo más, voltee a ver a los chicos y me di cuenta de que faltaba Rafa, es más ni siquiera lo he oído hablar desde que vinimos a buscar a Casey

-Chicos, Rafa también desapareció, no lo veo por ningún lado

-Talvez este afuera, vamos-con ello salimos de la cocina, de no ser por la lámpara no veríamos nada.

-Rafa, Casey, salgan de su escondite, esto ya no me está gustando-Mikey y yo estábamos frente a frente, alejándonos uno del otro lentamente hasta que sentí algo en el hombro, una mano, vi que Mikey también tenía una mano en el hombro y solo después de eso escuche que alguien me susurraba al oído…

-Ayudaa…

De inmediato grite y trate de correr, pero estaba tan asustado que no vi que Mikey también venia corriendo hacia mí y… solo se escuchó un ruido sordo de como chocábamos (esto me recordó aquella vez que Mikey se estampo en un árbol al intentar escapar de Rafa) y simplemente terminamos en el suelo.

Al alzar la mirada, me di cuenta de que Rafa y Casey estaban riéndose de nosotros

-jajaja, chicos deberían haber visto sus caras, jajaja-Casey solo nos señalaba sin parar de reír

-Ha sido la mejor idea que eh tenido en años-y a su lado estaba Rafa, también riéndose de nosotros

-Chicos, ¡casi nos dan un infarto!- dijo Abril muy alterada

-Casi pelirroja, casi-le dijo Casey limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa

Cuando dijo eso yo estaba muy enojado, así que voltee a ver a Mikey el cual tenía la misma mirada que yo, ambos teníamos la misma idea…

Ahora ellos sufrirán las consecuencias, una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en nuestros rostros y como alguna vez escuchamos…

 **La venganza es dulce…**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, fue un poco difícil escribir esta parte pero aquí esta, y como casi no he tomado en cuenta sus opiniones dejare que ustedes decidan qué historia contara abril, sol les digo que como ya paso la temporada de la historia esta será corta y tratare de terminarla la próxima semana y probablemente sean solo dos capítulos mas y ya, bueno eso es todo por ahora y me despido sin antes recordarles que sus opiniones importan, chau!**


	4. Teke teke

Teke teke

 **Hola, volví con el capítulo 4 de esta historia, bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior dije que esta historia seria corta y actualizaría y concluiría esta historia antes de que acabara el mes, por lo que este es el penúltimo capítulo, si sé que dije que los cuentos y leyendas que se iban a contar serian de canciones vocaloid, pero debido a que dije que tomaría en cuenta sus opiniones, decidí hacerlo así, además la historia (o en este caso leyenda) sigue siendo japonesa.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Leonarda hamato, quien fue la que me dio la idea de hacer este capítulo así (con esta historia) arigato gozai mashita (muchas gracias en japonés) y por increíble que parezca se algo de japonés, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de lo que se o de mi vida :,v, estamos para leer el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfruten!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **(Punto de vista de Mikey)**

Justo después del buen susto que nos dieron a Donnie y a mí, volvimos al sofá para continuar y terminar con esto o hasta que vuelva la luz, en secreto, mientras ese par de bobos estaban distraídos, Leo, Donnie, Abril y yo estuvimos planificando nuestra venganza para ganar y darle un buen susto a esos, pero bueno, Abril nos dijo que ella continuaría y que Donnie y yo seguiríamos después así que…

-Bueno pelirroja ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?-dijo Casey un poco aburrido

-Es una leyenda japonesa que vi hace tiempo en internet, y como esto se trata de dar miedo pensé que sería bueno contarla

-Abril, siendo sinceros dudo que tu o alguno de mis hermanos logren superar lo que nosotros hicimos hace rato, ya tenemos esto ganado, pero como aun no regresa la luz dejaremos que hagan el intento, al menos así no nos aburriremos-dijo Rafa

-Eso es lo que creen-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Abril después de pronunciar eso, lo cual era más un susurro que nada, pero era perceptible.

-Perdón Abril ¿qué dijiste?- y al parecer Casey la escucho

-Nada, solo que voy a tratar, talvez y lo logre

-Lo dudo

-Buen o Abril por que no comienzas- dijo Donnie

-Bien, bueno la historia comienza hace ya bastante tiempo atrás en Japón cuando una joven chica llamada Kashima Reiko fue arroyada por un tren, siendo partida a la mitad, debido a que sus amigos le jugaron una broma, ya que ella era muy asustadiza, sus amigos aprovecharon para asustarla, pero la broma resulto fatal y murió al tropezar con las vías del tren y ser arrollada…

Desde ese día en Japón se reportaron casos de personas que por la noche veían una extraña criatura que al moverse emitía un extraño sonido, tek…tek…tek…tek… y por ese sonido recibió su nombre esta leyenda "teke teke"…

-¿Eso es todo? Eso no me asusto ni un poquito y tu dijiste que tratarías de asustarnos-Casey se empezó a peguntar porque era tan corta la historia de abril

-Espera todavía no termino, solo…uh?

-¿Qué pasa Abril?-pregunto Leo al ver que había dejado de hablar

-Oh, nada, solo es que me di cuenta de que la luz de la lámpara está empezando a extinguirse, Donnie ¿puedes arreglarlo?

-Claro, debe de estar terminándosele el aceite-con ello Don tomo la linterna y la comenzó a examinar

-Mientras Don repara la lámpara termina de contar tu historia Abril

-Bueno, en cuanto a la historia, ese es su origen, pero no he contado exactamente lo que el teke teke hace…

-En Japón, un joven chico esperaba el tren, era de noche y no había nadie cerca, de repente escucho un ruido y vio a una joven asomarse por un balcón, apoyada sobre sus codos, ella se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho y ambos intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron el uno al otro, y de repente la chica pregunto-

-¿Dónde están mis piernas?

El chico, extrañado, empezó a asustarse un poco y sentirse incomodo por la pregunta a lo cual respondió-

-No se

Volteo a ver a la chica la cual ahora tenía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro, y entonces salto del balcón, para sorpresa del joven, la parte de debajo de la chica era inexistente, al ver esto el joven comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero fácilmente fue alcanzado y al instante cortado a la mitad, terminando exactamente igual que la chica, por eso en Japón la gente trata de evitar ir a tomar el tren a altas horas de la noche, para evitar toparse con este espectro.

-Y así termino mi historia-se dijo Abril satisfecha con su trabajo

-Yo pensé que sería más larga- le dije un poco decepcionado

-Listo, ya está- Donnie al parecer ya había terminado con el ajuste de la lámpara y la coloco de nuevo en el suelo, ya estaba todo listo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, solo era cuestión de que Donnie indicara que el comenzaría a contar su historia para todos ponernos en posición, solo había que asegurarnos de que Casey y Rafa no se dieran cuenta

-¿Enserio eso es todo?-Casey al parecer esperaba mucho mas

-Sí, no hay más y creo que ahora es el turno de Donnie ¿cierto?

-S-sí, bueno entonces creo que yo sigo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, si todo salía según lo planeado, ese par de bobos nunca se meterían de nuevo con nosotros…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, sé que es el más corto que he escrito y también podría considerarse un capítulo de relleno, pero bueno, necesitaba escribir esto para introducir un buen final y probablemente este fin de semana esté concluida esta historia, el cual si será un capítulo más largo que los demás, también lo hice así porque quiero concluir esta historia lo más rápido posible para poder empezar con un nuevo proyecto, el cual tengo previsto empezar la próxima semana a más tardar, y esta historia será más larga y también oscura y triste, bueno suficientes spoilers xD**

 **Sin más les mando un sayonara desde donde quieran que estén recordándoles que su opinión es importante.**

 **Posdata: Si quieren aportar algo para el final no duden en enviarme un comentario o un PM. Chau!**


	5. okaasan (final)

Okaasan

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con el final de esta historia, y como esta historia ya está concluida puedo empezar con mi nuevo proyecto, el cual como ya advertí en el capitulo anterior será oscura y triste, y un par de spoilers más, esta historia estará centrada en una pareja de hermanos (no diré quiénes son) y no, no es yaoi, y lo otro es que me base en una canción vocaloid (tampoco diré que canción es) solo que el titulo llevara el nombre de esta.**

 **Ah y otra cosa más, quiero volver a agradecer a Leonarda hamato por todo el apoyo que le dio a esta historia y ahora sí, sin más terminemos esto de una buena vez xD**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **(Punto de vista de Abril)**

El plan ha sido puesto en marcha, una vez que Donnie termine de contar, todos nosotros nos pondremos en posición para darle una lección a ese par de bobos…

-Entonces Donnie ¿Qué historia contaras?

-La encontré hace tiempo en una página de internet algo extraña, pero bueno, esto empieza así…Todo comenzó en un fría noche de invierno, en un pueblo con muy poca población, un par de amigas caminaban en la solitaria calle, una de ellas tenía que volver a casa por lo que la otra decidió acompañarla, ambas estaban cada vez más cerca de su hogar por lo que la otra simplemente le dijo:

-Ya te puedes ir, iré el resto del camino yo sola

-Está bien, no vemos mañana-la chica estaba a punto de tomar su camino cuando recordó que había visto a su amiga temblar cuando salía de su hogar en la mañana y por el rostro que tenía, no era de frio…

-Oye, una pregunta

-¿Qué?

-¿Por estabas temblando en la mañana?

La otra chica solo se le quedo mirando con un rostro dudoso, hasta que decidió responder

-Oh, tenía frio-dijo dudosa con una mirada triste en su rostro

-No mientas, pude ver tu rostro en la mañana, lucias más aterrada que nada

-Ehh…y-yo…-las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, no quería contarle lo que en realidad sucedía cuando estaba en casa…con su madre

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Y-yo debo irme, adiós-dicho esto salió corriendo lo más rápido posible y se fue alejando más hasta llegar a su hogar, algo no andaba bien, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirla…

Después de un par de minutos ella estaba afuera del hogar de su amiga, ella busco diferentes formas de entrar, después de examinar cuidadosamente cada punto de la casa, la única forma que encontró para entrar fue un ventana que estaba abierta, sigilosamente entro sin ser detectada, una vez que estuvo adentro, se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, pensó que ya se habían ido a la cama ella y su madre, pensar en su progenitora de su amiga le aterraba, desde que su padre murió, su amiga había estado en un fuerte estado de depresión, lo que se le hizo raro fue que dos días después de su perdida, ella llegaba con golpes a la escuela, los profesores se dieron cuenta y trataron de pedirle que les dijeran si tenía problemas con su madre, ella simplemente se quedaba callada y no decía nada, nadie sabía que pasaba, ni siquiera su mejor amiga

Ella era algo asustadiza en la oscuridad por lo que decidió encender la lámpara se bolsillo que siempre acostumbraba llevar, una vez hecho esto decidió explorar el lugar, pasaron los minutos y ella ya estaba decidida a irse, cuando escucho un ruido de repente

-AAHHHHHH!

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el grito provenía de su mejor amiga, enseguida decidió buscarla, al cabo de un par de minutos logro localizarla, estaba en una habitación, al parecer la sala de estar, estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de seis velas, al fondo se encontraba su madre, con una sonrisa macabra marcada en su rostro, lentamente comenzó a acercarse, sostenía un cuchillo en su mano, entre más se acercaba, ella iba torciendo su cuello de una forma siniestra y perturbadora, ella simplemente estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, quedo congelada del miedo pero en el fondo sabía lo que debía hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el punto donde se encontraba su amiga, la tomo de su suéter y comenzó a arrastrarla con todas sus fuerzas, su madre comenzó a perseguirla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y logro encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse, era al parecer un armario, no le importo y se escondió y cerró la puerta tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, cuando ella estuvo segura decidió tratar de despertar a su amiga

-Oye despierta-comenzó a decirle mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en la cara, al cabo de un par de minutos ella estaba despierta, al ver a su mejor amiga se asustó, al saber cuál sería su destino si no se iba pronto

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!-trato de decir lo más silenciosamente

-Vine a salvarte, yo quería saber que estabas ocultando y vi a tu madre… estuvo a punto de matarte, de no ser por mi estarías muerta-al ver la razón no tuvo más remedio que tratar de convencerla de irse

-Tienes que irte, antes de que nos encuentre, rápido

-No me iré de aquí sin ti, vamos-con ello tomo de la mano a su amiga animándola a salir, pero simplemente se negó

-No iré, yo misma tengo que arreglar esto

-Ya te dije, de aquí no me voy sin ti-no tuvo más remedio de aceptar

-Bien, solo déjame asegurarme de que no esté cerca para poder irnos-dijo su mejor amiga

Sigilosamente abrieron la puerta, lentamente la chica salió para asegurarse de que todo era seguro, la otra chica se quedó del otro lado de la puerta esperando la señal de su amiga, pasaron dos minutos y su amiga aun no dio la señal, esto la extraño demasiado y decidió salir a ver, la encontró parada, de espaldas, lentamente se acercó a ella, toco su hombro para simplemente escuchar un gemido que provenía de su amiga, volteo la cabeza con lentitud para pronunciar unas palabras…

-Mi…madre ya…me atrapo- dicho esto cayó al suelo, al ver el cuerpo de la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuello torcido, inmediatamente reacciono pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella estaba detrás de ella, todo había acabado, su cuello se torció y su triste vida termino…

Cuando Donnie termino de decir esto comenzó a reírse de una manera sádica, esa es nuestra señal, es momento de acabar con esto…

 **(Punto de vista de Rafa)**

Una vez que Donnie termino de contar su historia, su rostro se oscureció y comenzó a reírse de una manera sádica y perturbadora, eso me empezó a dar miedo, pero lo que sucedió después, fue peor, de repente, la lámpara se apagó y todo quedó a oscuras, la única persona que estaba cerca de mí era Casey, de inmediato me acerque a él lo más que pude, para luego ambos prender nuestros celulares, después de inspeccionar el lugar nos dimos cuenta de que los demás se habían ido.

Todo estaba oscuro, los chicos han desaparecido y solo esperamos que esto sea una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Sera por lo que hicimos?

De repente algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, se escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de nosotros, era algo así como si estuvieran torciendo algo…

-AAHHHHH!

El grito provenía de Abril, al parecer no está muy lejos de nosotros, después de un par de segundo logramos encontrarla, pero no de una manera agradable…

-A-abril ¿Realmente es ella?-dijo Casey fijándose al suelo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Abril, con el cuello torcido

-Al parecer si- le dije a Casey, estaba ya bastante aterrado, por puro instinto saque mi sai, para atacar al causante de esto, pero otro ruido llamo mi atención…

-Rafa…

Ese era Leo, de inmediato lo empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontré, del mismo modo que halle a Abril. El ya no respiraba, hasta este punto juraría que estaba a punto de llorar cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí, rápidamente me acerque más a Casey para al menos tener a alguien cerca, ambos estábamos muertos del miedo hasta que…

-Okaasan… mouoitsukareta…

-AAHHHHH!- grite con todo lo que pude y sin darme cuenta abrase a Casey y cerré fuertemente los ojos, cuando los abrí, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

 **(Punto de vista de Leo)**

Donnie y Mikey sabían perfectamente cómo hacer que Rafa y Casey se rebajaran a un par de bebes llorones, lo curioso es que en cuanto ellos empezaron a gritar la electricidad volvió, lo cual nos permitió apreciar mejor esos rostros asustados…y de paso inmortalizarlos tomándoles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que esto sería nuestro pequeño secreto, estaba tan distraído pensando en qué hacer con esa foto que no me di cuenta que Rafa estaba detrás de mí y… me golpeo en la cabeza.

-Leo, me tenías muy asustado ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- parecía que estaba a punto de explotar

-Te lo diré hermano, VENGANZA, ustedes nos asustaron, así que ya era nuestro turno ¿no?

-Pero no de esa manera, pensé que te había perdido, oye y ¿cómo le hicieron para hacer parecer que estaban muertos?

-Hologramas-Con ello Donnie apareció detrás mío

-Usamos hologramas para hacer parecer que Leo y Abril estaban muertos, los tome antes de volver al sofá-y con ello mostro unos pequeños aparatos que tenía en su mano

-No fue muy difícil engañarlos-Y con ello Mikey y Abril hicieron su aparición

-¿Y la lámpara?-Pregunto Casey que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca

-Cuando empezó a fallar y la flama se comenzó a extinguir y yo me dispuse a "arreglarlo" en realidad modifique la lámpara para que se apaga en cuestión de minutos-explico Donnie

-Pues debo admitirlo pero, en el fondo son malvados-dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír un poco hasta que un frio insoportable apareció y decidí mirar a la entrada para encontrar algo escabroso

-C-chicos, m-miren-dije señalando a la entrada

Cuando todos voltearon, rápidamente sus sonrisas se borraron para dejar lugar a una expresión de miedo, excepto Rafa

-Vamos chicos eso no me asusta, ya sal de ahí Mikey

-Rafa, y-yo estoy a-aquí- rápidamente volteo a ver que efectivamente estaba a un lado de él, cuando volvió a mirar la entrada su expresión cambio drásticamente

Lo que estábamos observando era una mujer con un vestido blanco algo rasgado, flotando, con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su rostro, con una postura perturbadora, al cabo de unos instantes decidió hablar.

-Feliz Halloween- su voz era como un susurro, desapareció al instante de pronunciar esas palabras

Quedamos atónitos ante lo que vimos y la única que se animó a hablar fue Abril

-Estoy segura que nunca olvidaremos esto- los demás asentimos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para decidir donde dormirían Abril y Casey, con ello todos fuimos a descansar, Abril tenía razón, estoy seguro que nadie esta noche va a olvidar…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y con ello esta historia ha sido concluida, me llevo bastante tiempo en terminar este capítulo, pero aquí dejo esto, como ya se acercan los días en que estoy seguro que muchos terminan amaneciendo en la calle :v (ya sabrán a que me refiero) talvez publique un especial por cada uno (año nuevo y navidad), solo digo que talvez, no estoy asegurando nada pero bueno, nos vemos en mi próxima historia, chau!**

 **Posdata: Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia, desde donde estoy les mando un sayonara desde donde quiera que estén :v y nos leemos en otra ocasión :,)**


End file.
